828
Angelique again asks Quentin to marry her if she tries to release Edward and Jamison from Count Petofi's spell. Synopsis : For 100 years Count Petofi has wandered the world, seeking the hand the gypsies took from him. But now the triumph he felt in finding it has turned to terror. For the gypsy King has tracked him down. And with all his dealing in the dark spirits and all his powers, Petofi knows he is facing the one man in the world over whom he is powerless. Aristede prevents King Johnny from severing Count Petofi's Hand by stabbing him in the back. Angelique again asks Quentin to marry her if she releases Edward and Jamison from Count Petofi's spell. Petofi, while overseeing Aristede's secret burial of King Johnny in the woods, senses that Angelique is attempting to lift the curses he has placed over Collinwood, and rushes to confront her. Petofi offers to develop Quentin's talents for pure evil if he will join him; Quentin refuses. Angelique defies Petofi's warning not to tamper with any of his spells. As Angelique continues her attempt to lift the spell, Petofi finds that the Golden Scimitar has disappeared from the Mill. Petofi prepares to cast a counter-curse against Angelique. Memorable quotes : Aristede: You know, I find it a lot easier to kill someone than to bury them. : Count Petofi: I too have found that curious fact to be true. You may start digging, Aristede. Start digging. ---- : Count Petofi (to Aristede): You have killed one gypsy. I have killed hundreds in my time. In spite of all their curses, I have dined well, slept well, and dreamt no desperate dreams. ---- : Aristede: King Johnny Romano is now sovereign of the worms. ---- : Count Petofi: My dear Quentin, if you could only cast aside the petty concerns of family affairs, the pathetic attempt to patch up something that is already far past patching. Let the Collins family return to the nothingness from whence it came. Dramatis personae * Thayer David as Count Petofi * Lara Parker as Angelique *David Selby as Quentin Collins *David Henesy as Jamison Collins * Michael Stroka as Aristede * Paul Michael as King Johnny 0828 Background information and notes Production * Lara Parker returns to the cast after an absence of 29 episodes. * The Collinsport Afghan covers Jamison on the sofa. * Final appearance of Paul Michael as Johnny Romano, King of The Gypsies. Story * Count Petofi has red candles of and a parchment that belonged to a soothsayer named Milalo. * Count Petofi is a nobleman. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Count Petofi: In nine days; Quentin: Am I so frightened? [I think that's "And I'm so frightened..."] * TIMELINE: It's almost dawn. 6am: Count Petofi arrives at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * When speaking to Quentin, Lara Parker flubs, "The spells on Jamison and Quentin and Edward are very powerful." Based on the dialogue that follows, it's clear she's referring to Count Petofi's spells on Jamison and Edward. If she meant to include Quentin, she probably would have said "you" instead of his name because she was talking to him. Based on the way Lara Parker hesitates after saying "Quentin," it seems clear she meant to say "Edward" and then added "Edward" to her statement. * When Aristede passes his hand along the top of a cabinet searching for the Golden Scimitar, a light appears to go out. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 828 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 828 - It's My Skeleton0828